Make Yourself Useful
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Merlin just wanted to make a simple grocery run. Arthur was providing him with enough complications without any other irritants. The last thing he needs is to get banned from his preferred supermarket because of some idiot Alphas. Omegaverse.


**My first Merlin ficlet! Whoo-hoo!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He appreciated that Arthur was doing this. Really. Even these days it seemed like most Alphas were all too happy to let their mates do the shopping, cooking, laundry, house cleaning, and whatnot. Maybe it was because they hadn't mated until Arthur had been on his own long enough that he'd had to learn to do everything himself, or maybe it was because Morgana had gotten under his skin. Merlin liked that about his half sister-in-law. They'd been friends even before Arthur had taken an interest in him, and Morgana had a special gift for making the normally unflappable Alpha flounder.

That said, Arthur was driving him up the wall. First he'd tossed the bacon on top of the eggs, then he'd gotten the wrong toilet paper. Now he was somehow under the impression that jelly and jam were the same thing. Which they were not.

"There's a difference?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes, there's a difference. A big difference. Now go get the other one." When Arthur started to turn away he added, "And grab the peanut butter would you? You do remember which- "

"Yes, yes, I know."

The Omega cracked a grin as Arthur left, striding briskly back to isle five. He was taking things surprisingly well, seeing as he was used to being right a lot of the time. Then again, maybe he saw this as Merlin's turf. It wouldn't surprise him. Arthur could be a bit arrogant, but he respected Merlin's boundaries, particularly in regards to his workroom. He had mated a mage, after all. Arrogant or not, even a fool knew better than to go poking around in a room where touching, sniffing, or even staring too long at something could have dire consequences.

Merlin added a few cans to their buggy, then moved into the next isle over. Arthur seemed to feel more productive if Merlin sent him to get this and that, though the Omega didn't understand why. He was shaking his head over this phenomena, taking down a jar of spaghetti sauce when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Well, well, didn't think I'd see you out so soon."

Slowly, Merlin leaned over to put the jar in the buggy, then straightened to regard the speaker. He saw not one but three familiar faces, ones he'd hoped never to see again after high school. His hackles went up, even as he kicked himself for not loosening his neckerchief. Normally he wore it loose enough that the mate mark on his neck was visible, but it was fall and a cold wind had been blustering outside so he'd tightened it. The Alphas who'd gotten their amusement by tormenting him for four long years couldn't tell he was mated, though knowing his luck that still wouldn't have deterred them. Most sane Alphas and Betas preferred to tread carefully around Omegas who might have a protective mate hanging around, but then he'd never credited this bunch for their brains.

"So soon?" he repeated. Even their comment made no sense.

The leader, the inappropriately named Valiant, smirked. "Yeah, we figured you'd be holed up until you hit fifty. Forgot your place, did you?"

Merlin frowned. Fifty. The age when any scrap of a chance at getting pregnant was guaranteed to be nonexistent, when it was socially appropriate for Omegas to be more independent. "No, actually. And even if I did, what makes it your business?"

"You might be a mage, but you're still an Omega," sneered one of his companions. Merlin had never bothered to learn their names. He regarded them as Ugly One and Ugly Two. "You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself."

"I'm not wandering around, I'm getting groceries. Unless you have a protest that's both legitimate and intelligent would you mind leaving me alone?" He felt his magic trickling to his fingers, a defensive reaction. Where was Arthur? Merlin didn't need saving but maybe these idiots would finally leave him alone if they found out he was mated.

It looked like his statement had just riled Valiant up more, but before he could do anything besides take a step forward Arthur wandered into the isle, frowning at the jar of jelly. Peanut butter was in his free hand. Merlin watched, amused, as the tormentor trio paused, probably thinking Arthur would continue on and they could resume their attempted assault. He hadn't been a full mage in high school, hadn't had full control over his powers, but he did now. The only reason he wasn't blasting them halfway across the store or turning them into something unnatural was because it was frowned upon unless in self-defense.

"I still don't see the difference. They have the same ingredients," the Alpha stated, putting the items into Merlin's buggy. He turned his attention to the Alphas, blue eyes flicking between them before settling on Merlin. "Everything alright?"

Leaning on the push bar of his buggy, the Omega mused, "Apparently I forgot my place and shouldn't be wandering around by myself. Would you say I'm wandering around by myself?"

Arthur arched pale brows. "You hate running errands, so I'd say no." Returning his attention to the three Alphas he asked in a harder tone, "Is there a problem?"

They recognized him, they had to. They'd gone to the same high school. Merlin grinned outright at the blend of surprise and disbelief all three wore.

"Pendragon? You mated _him?"_

Merlin continued to grin as Arthur's face darkened, reaching up to loosen his neckerchief. A bit of the color drained out of Valiant's face when he saw the mate mark. It was an expression Merlin had never gotten to enjoy in high school, and gods was it satisfying to see now. He might have been the geeky Omega that was a favorite target, but Arthur had been the popular Alpha everyone knew and liked. Only son of a CEO, valedictorian, star quarterback, and target of affection of Betas and Omegas alike. Those who didn't desire him envied him, and not a single person crossed him.

"Yes, him. Now I'll ask you again, is there a problem?" Arthur asked, folding his arms and taking a step forward. A defensive challenge that put him between his mate and the three Alphas. He might not be a quarterback anymore, but he kept up with himself. Going to the gym together had started as a way to build a good habit together, but Merlin liked the results. If it meant he got a good view in the process, all the better.

"No, no problem," Valiant said reluctantly, lowering his gaze. A muscle jumped in his jaw, which made Merlin grin.

"Good to see you again, Pendragon," Ugly One said as they scuttled back.

"Yeah, you look well," Ugly Two added.

Arthur turned as they disappeared around the corner, rolling his eyes. "They haven't gotten any less annoying. Were they serious?"

"Unfortunately." Merlin adjusted his neckerchief, continuing down the isle to get noodles to go with the sauce. "Thanks. I'd hate to get banned from this place because I had to knock them into parking lot."

"You really like this place that much?" Arthur asked incredulously, hands in his jacket pockets as he followed along.

Merlin snorted, adding the box of noodles to their haul. "No. It's the closest shop to home that has the stuff we like. I'm not slogging through thirty extra minutes of traffic because some Alpha has their heads up their arse. Mind fetching the bread? I'll meet you in fruits and veg."

"Yeah, sure."

"Remember the right kind to get?"

"Yes, I remember," Arthur protested, stalking towards the bakery department.

Merlin smiled at his mate's retreating back. It really was cute. For all his grumbling and complaints to the contrary, he followed instruction rather well. All he had to do was show his appreciation when they got home and it would stop. No downsides, really.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
